Invitations
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Quem Harry e Ginny não convidarão para seu casamento? TRADUÇÃO


**Invitations**

**Por Little0bird**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A Autora, Little0bird, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Avisos**:

1) Vou tentar manter a maioria das traduções dos livros, mas uma coisa ou outra eu vou manter no original. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos termos originais, só perguntar.

2) Nomes mantidos no original, por que é o tipo de coisa que não se traduz. Não souber quem é pelo nome original, só perguntar.

4) Essa fic tem várias partes que não dependem, necessariamente, da outra. Se quiser manter a ordem, esta se encontra no meu perfil.

Espero que gostem, e comentem.

**Capítulo Único**

Harry e Ginny estavam sentados em pontas opostas do sofá, comparando listas.

- Certo, eu consigo entender Hagrid, McGonagall — ugh — Minerva — isso ainda é estranho — Kingsley, Neville, Luna, Seamus e até mesmo as gêmeas Patil. Bem, Pavarti, de todo modo. Mas Dean? Mesmo? E Cho? Sério? – Ginny olhou para Harry por sobre a lista que segurava nas mãos.

- Dean estava no meu ano! – Harry protestou. – Nós escapamos juntos dos Malfoys. Ele fez o mural do quarto de Teddy. Não posso apenas _não_ convidá-lo.

- Não é errado convidar o ex da noiva para o casamento? – Ginny folheou um livro de etiqueta. – E Cho? Que diabos você está pensando?

- Que eu quero convidar todos da AD?

- Ela ainda é uma ex. – Ginny murmurou, virando as páginas do livro.

- Dificilmente. Nós só saímos uma vez. Uma. E acabou tão mal que eu quase desisti de garotas. – Harry selou os lábios de Ginny. – Só a beijei uma vez e ela estava chorando o tempo todo. Não foi exatamente a melhor coisa da minha vida. – ele sorriu largamente. – Nada igual ao que você me deu no meu aniversário de dezessete anos. Aquele está em uma categoria própria.

- Certo, ótimo. Ela pode ficar na lista. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela vai continuar na lista final. – Ginny fungou. Ela olhou para a lista novamente. – Sabe, fazer ser pequeno vai ser mais difícil do que imaginamos.

- É, só com a AD e a Ordem, já vai virar um evento. – Harry estremeceu. Ele e Ginny queriam um casamento pequeno, mas a primeira lista de convidados estava crescendo rapidamente.

- Teddy, Andrômeda, Oliver, Angelina, Alicia e... – Ginny virou a lista. Era isso. Os parentes Trouxas dele não estavam na lista. Ginny mordeu a própria bochecha, tentando descobrir como abordar o assunto. Falar que era um assunto delicado era atestar o óbvio. – Uh, Harry?

- Eu juro que não tem nenhuma outra ex-namorada nisso aí! – exclamou.

- Não... Não é isso. – Ginny ofereceu a lista. – Uh... Seus parentes...? – Ginny soube que essas palavras eram um erro no momento em que as disse.

- Eles não são meus parentes. – Harry respondeu monotonamente, colocando os pés no chão. Foi para a pequena varanda da cozinha. Os Dursleys não eram um assunto do qual gostava de falar. Mesmo os Weasleys e Hermione, quem ele considerava sua família desde que saiu de vez da Rua dos Alfeneiros, não sabiam tudo. Harry apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos dobrados. Depois da guerra, ele tinha prometido a Ginny que seria honesto com ela, mas nesse assunto isso seria mais difícil do que imaginara.

Ele não tinha pensado em nenhum dos Dursleys nos três anos em que partira. O mais perto que tinha chegado de pensar neles fora quando pedira a Dedalus Diggle para não levá-los de volta para a casa até que conseguisse tirar suas coisas de lá. Ele tinha ido sozinho até Surrey e voltou com seu malão cheio de coisas que tinha deixado para trás no verão passado, e nunca falou nem uma palavra sobre o assunto. Tinha tentado deixá-los para trás, como a um pesadelo.

- Harry? – Ginny pulou a janela e se sentou ao lado de Harry, cuidadosamente deixando um espaço entre eles. – Que tal eu falar o que eu sei, e você preencher as lacunas?

- Não... Eu vou te contar. Só... – Harry pegou a varinha e convocou a garrafa de Uísque de Fogo do armário. Só tinha metade, mas dava conta do recado. Abriu a garrafa e tomou um gole, a passando para Ginny. Harry escorou a cabeça na parede do prédio, sentindo o uísque queimar o caminho em sua garganta.

"Há algumas coisas que você sabe. Como eu ter ido morar com eles depois que meus pais morreram. Minerva não queria me deixar lá, mas Dumbledore insistiu." Ginny devolveu a garrafa e Harry tomou outro gole. "Não foi até mais tarde que eu descobri que era por que ela era a irmã da minha mãe, e enquanto eu pudesse chamar o lugar de 'lar', eu estava seguro." Harry bufou levemente. "Dumbledore teve de convencê-los a me deixar voltar para o verão depois do meu sexto ano. Eles não gostavam de mim. Principalmente por causa da magia. Além disso, tudo tinha seu devido lugar e eu não me encaixava nessa imagem. Eu era _diferente_." Harry devolveu a garrafa para Ginny. Ele não bebia uísque de fogo com freqüência e podia sentir sua cabeça começar a girar. Harry suspirou e olhou para o céu. "Eu sequer tinha um quarto apropriado até ter quase onze. Eles me faziam dormir no armário debaixo da escada."

- O que acontecia se você tivesse um pesadelo, ou algo assim, quando criança? – Ginny quase murmurou.

- Nada. Petúnia sibilava pela porta para que eu me calasse, quando eu acordava e chorava. – Harry encolheu os ombros. – Aos três anos, aprendi a ficar quieto. – Ginny tomou um gole da garrafa e a passou para Harry. – Quando eu tinha sete ou oito, Petúnia me colocou para trabalhar na casa.

- Fazendo o quê?

- Qualquer coisa em que ela conseguisse pensar. Cozinhar, limpar, arrumar o jardim. O que você imaginar, eu fazia. E se não fizesse rápido o bastante, tudo o que eu recebia era a mão dela ou de Vernon. Se fizesse errado, eu ficava trancado no armário. Se mostrasse qualquer sinal da minha 'anormalidade', ficava trancado sem comida. – Harry riu tristemente. – Suponho que devia agradecê-los por isso, pelo menos. Ficou mais fácil quando estávamos tentando encontrar as Horcruxes. Ao menos, eu sabia como lidar com não comer regularmente. – Harry tomou outro gole. Não queimava mais tanto. – Eles faziam que não viam quando Dudley e seus amigos me usavam como saco de pancadas. – tomou outro gole. – Usei as roupas velhas dele por anos. Eram tão grandes que eu ainda conseguia usar as que ganhei aos dez anos, quando tinha treze.

"A única vez que não fui punido por fazer magia foi quando Petúnia queria me fazer usar um agasalho horrível de Dudley. Era marrom com bolas de lã laranja. Quanto mais Petúnia tentava me fazer usar, menor ficava."

- Como você escapou dessa?

- Ela supôs que a roupa encolheu na secadora. – o álcool estava começando a se espalhar por seu sistema e as memórias já não machucavam muito mais.

Ginny pegou a garrafa e tomou um longo gole, deixando a bebida queimar sua garganta.

- No verão antes do meu primeiro ano, eu entreouvi os meninos contando para a mamãe que você estava trancado no quarto, com barras na janela, naquela manhã que eles te trouxeram para casa. – Ginny olhou para Harry. – Era verdade?

- Sim. Sem comida, também. Geralmente, apenas sopa em lata, fria. Eu tinha que dividir com Hedwig, por que eles não me deixavam soltá-la para caçar à noite. – Harry deu outra risada. – Nem foi minha culpa. Dobby explodiu o pudim, enquanto havia visita na casa para o jantar. Um jantar no qual eles fingiam que eu não existia.

- E eu entreouvi mamãe e papai falando sobre como você explodiu sua tia...? – Ginny estava morrendo para ouvir essa resposta.

- Oh, eu não a explodi, como transformá-la em pedaços. Eu a inflei, como a um balão. – Harry se permitiu rir de verdade. – Foi bastante engraçado, também. Marge flutuou janela à fora e Vernon estava tentando fazê-la ficar no chão, no jardim, enquanto o cachorro dela mordia a perna dele. Oh, foi impagável. – Harry secou uma lágrima no canto dos olhos. – Depois disso, eles meio que me deixaram em paz. Eu ficava no meu quarto a maior parte do tempo, e nós todos preferíamos assim.

Harry ficou em silêncio e aceitou a garrafa de volta, apertando os olhos para ver quanto ainda tinha de bebida. Dando de ombros, tomou outro gole. "O primeiro presente de aniversário que eu me lembro de ganhar foi quando Hagrid me deu Hedwig. A primeira vez que eu soube o que deveria ser ter uma mãe, foi quando Molly me disse como chegar à Plataforma 9 ¾." Harry tomou outro gole de uísque. "Depois do Tribruxo, na ala hospitalar, ela me abraçou. Você não tem idéia como eu queria abraçá-la de volta. Eu ainda tenho o suéter que ela me mandou no natal do meu primeiro ano." Harry se encostou em Ginny, sabendo que devia parar de beber, mas não havia muito na garrafa, então por que se dar ao trabalho de parar agora?

"Sua mãe e pai... Sua família toda... Eles são brilhantes. Eu sabia que sua mãe tinha praticamente me adotado, mas eu realmente soube que era parte da família quando ela me deu o relógio do irmão dela como presente de dezessete anos." Passou a garrafa para Ginny. "Foi a primeira vez que eu abracei sua mãe, de verdade."

Harry sentiu as lágrimas cutucarem seus olhos. "Os Dursleys me negligenciaram e abusaram por anos. Eles tiraram qualquer coisa similar a uma infância de mim. Fizeram com que eu achasse que não valia nada." As lágrimas quentes começaram a correr e Harry nem tentou pará-las. "Eu preferiria ter Snape no meu casamento a qualquer um deles." engasgou. "Eu nem sei se os odeio." Falou, usando a palma da mão para secar as lágrimas. "Eles não valem o tempo ou esforço para descobrir."

Ginny estivera sentada em silêncio, quase não falando. Ela se maravilhou com sua habilidade de manter a raiva crescente dentro de si sob controle enquanto Harry falava. Ele estava inclinado contra seu ombro, fungando um pouco. Ginny o olhou, sendo capaz de ver como ele devia ser aos três anos, aprendendo a chorar em silêncio. Isso a deixou ainda mais brava.

- Vamos, Harry. – falou, surpresa com o quão calma soou. – Vamos para a cama. – Ginny o ajudou a se levantar e a passar pela janela. O levou até a cama e o fez se deitar. Tirou seus óculos, colocando-os na mesa de cabeceira.

Ele a olhou, os olhos ainda úmidos por ter chorado.

- Amo você... – murmurou, antes de fechar os olhos e se virar, adormecendo. Ginny ficou sentada na beira da cama, acariciando os cabelos dele por alguns minutos, tentando decidir se deveria fazer o que estava pensando em fazer.

Achou seu tênis e o colocou, parando no banheiro para pentear rapidamente o cabelo. Ginny voltou para a cozinha, saindo pela janela aberta e aparatando.

**-x-**

Ginny se viu cercada por várias fileiras de casas limpas e idênticas em sua mediocridade. Ela bufou, enquanto uma citação de um livro Trouxa passava por sua cabeça. _Famílias felizes são todas parecidas, mas famílias infelizes o são em sua própria maneira._ Ela se perguntou quanta infelicidade essas janelas meticulosamente limpas escondiam. Desceu a rua, procurando pelo número quatro.

Se todas as outras casas pareciam arrumadas e limpas, o número quatro o era de uma forma não natural. Ginny se perguntou se ervas daninhas se atreviam a nascer no jardim. Ginny andou pela entrada de carros até a porta, ainda parecendo tranqüila. Ela se perguntou se era assim que sua mãe se sentia antes de soltar uma seqüência incoerente de gritos. Respirando fundo, Ginny bateu na porta. Uma sombra foi crescendo conforme a pessoa se aproximava. A porta se abriu para revelar uma mulher ossuda com um rosto cavalar. Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha para as luvas de borracha em suas mãos.

- Sim? O que é? – a mulher perguntou impacientemente.

- Petúnia Dursley? – o sangue de Ginny estava começando a fazer barulho em seu ouvido.

- Sim. Quem é você? – Petúnia perguntou desconfiada.

- Certo. Você não me conhece, não é? Ginny Weasley.

- Weasley? – Petúnia a estudou. – Você é daquela família de ruivos que destruiu minha sala de estar?

Ginny sorriu um pouco.

- Sim, sou. – Ginny olhou ao redor. Podia ver algumas cortinas das casas vizinhas se afastarem. – Vai fazer a coisa educada e me convidar a entrar? Eu tenho algo que preciso lhe falar, e eu vou falar, não importa o que você sinta sobre isso. – Petúnia fez menção de fechar a porta, mas a voz fria de Ginny a parou. – Vá em frente e bata a porta na minha cara, mas eu ainda vou explodir essa porta do mesmo jeito. – Petúnia congelou, lembrando-se do dia em que um homem gigante derrubou a porta daquela cabana. Deu um passo para o lado e gesticulou para Ginny entrar.

Ginny parou no hall de entrada da casa. Seu nariz se torceu quando o cheiro de desinfetante a alcançou. _Bem, isso explica bastante_, pensou, se lembrando do quão porcalhão Harry tinha sido enquanto adolescente. Ela esperou um pouco para que Petúnia a levasse até a sala de estar. _Aparentemente, ela também não vai fazer isso_, Ginny pensou severamente.

- Bem? – a paciência de Petúnia estava se esgotando. Ginny estava olhando ao redor do hall, e seu olhar encontrou o espaço sob a escada. Havia um quase idêntico n'A Toca. Sua mãe o usava para guardar baldes e outros produtos de limpeza. Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram. O armário d'A Toca era pequeno, empoeirado e cheio de aranhas.

- É ali, não é? – Ginny acusou, apontando para a porta. – O armário? – a boca de Petúnia se abriu e, com o som ruidoso de dentes se batendo, ela a fechou.

-Sim. – respondeu firmemente.

Ginny assentiu.

- Entendo. – abriu a porta e olhou dentro. Uma pequena cama de armar ocupava o espaço, assim como alguns brinquedos quebrados e empoeirados. Ela se virou para Petúnia. – Você o deixou dormir aqui por dez anos? – a voz de Ginny estava baixa, com uma ponta mortal que qualquer um dos Weasley teria reconhecido e fugido. – Como pôde? E você era mãe! – Petúnia olhou fixamente para Ginny. – Minha família, que não tinha nenhuma ligação com ele, exceto o melhor amigo dele ser meu irmão, o aceitou alegremente. Meus pais o tratam como a um filho há dez anos por nenhum motivo que não amor e afeição. Algo que você deveria ter feito. – Ginny explodiu. – Pela bunda de Merlin, como você consegue se olhar no espelho, depois de ter negligenciado e abusado de um garotinho? Depois de deixar a praga do seu filho bater nele _por diversão_? – a voz de Ginny se ergueu a um volume que Molly teria aprovado. – Você o fez pensar que ele não valia o nosso tempo e questionar tudo o que as pessoas fizeram por ele! – Ginny estava tremendo agora. – Pelas calças de Merlin, você sequer podia dar _roupas_ do tamanho certo! _Minha_ mãe precisou arrumar tudo o que Harry trouxe com ele, porque ele sempre tinha que dobrar a barra das blusas e calças. Ele tropeçaria nelas de outro modo!

Ginny soltou o ar com força pelo nariz. "Minha família pode ser pobre, e o que tínhamos era de segunda mão, mas ao menos servia e eu não precisava criar novos buracos no cinto para ter certeza de que minhas calças não iam cair!"

- Quem diabos é você? – Ginny girou sobre os calcanhares para ver um homem gordo e de bigode parado atrás dela.

- Ginny Weasley. – rosnou. – Você deve ser Vernon Dursley. Você é tão ruim quanto ela. – Ginny apontou para Petúnia. – Trancando uma criança em um maldito armário. Até em nosso mundo isso é abusivo.

- Suma da minha casa! – Vernon berrou. – Eu não vou aceitar pessoas _anormais_ aqui! – sua mão gorda se ergueu e ele tentou agarrar Ginny pelo braço e removê-la a força.

- Encoste a mão em mim, Dursley, e você vai desejar não ter feito isso. – Ginny avisou, desviando. – E eu sequer vou precisar da minha varinha. – ameaçou. Vernon recuou um passo da jovem mulher raivosa a sua frente.

- Ele era um anormal. – Petúnia gritou. – Ele e seus pais. Esse mundo, - ela zombou. – me tirou minha irmã e mandou de volta uma... _Coisa_ anormal. _Ele_ não era nada além de um anormal, assim como ela e aquele menino com quem se casou. E isso a matou! Isso não ia mais acontecer.

- Se você queria quebrá-lo, você falhou. – Ginny falou, tentando se acalmar. – Aos onze anos, ele era uma pessoa melhor do que qualquer um dos dois um dia vai ser. – bateu a porta do armário. – Apesar do que vocês fizeram a ele. – Ginny foi até a porta da frente e a abriu. Ela se virou. – Harry e eu vamos nos casar em breve. E não se preocupem. Vocês não vão receber um convite. – rosnou, antes de bater a porta com tanta força, que o vidro quebrou. – Maldição. _Reparo_. – o vidro voou de volta par o lugar, se concertando sozinho. – Mereciam que deixasse quebrado. – Ginny marchou pela entrada de carros até a rua. – Malditos idiotas.

Andou cegamente pela Rua dos Alfeneiros, sem saber para onde estava indo, nem se importando. Achou um parquinho e se sentou em uma balança. Ginny se balançou um pouco, esfregando as mãos no rosto. Não era nada além de um milagre, então, que Harry fosse capaz de amar alguém.

Ginny se arrepiou com a brisa gelada. Estava ficando tarde. Ergueu-se e desaparatou.

**-x-**

Harry se sentou à mesa, as mãos ao redor da xícara de chá. Ele sentia como se tivesse enfrentado dez rodadas em uma briga contra um Dorso-Cristado Norueguês. _Talvez eu não devesse ter bebido a maior parte daquela garrafa de uísque de fogo,_ pensou secamente. Ele tinha acordado em um apartamento escuro e vazio, e Ginny não estava em lugar nenhum. Ouviu um _pop_ atrás de si e se virou para ver Ginny aparatando na varanda. Ela pulou a janela e parou, surpresa ao vê-lo.

- Como está se sentindo? – ela perguntou.

- Já estive melhor. Onde estava?

- Dando uma volta. – Ginny o beijou. Seu nariz se torceu. – Você está com gosto de uísque de fogo.

- É, eu não acho que vou voltar a beber tão cedo... – Harry colocou um braço ao redor da cintura dela e a puxou para mais perto. – Desculpe por mais cedo.

- Você não precisa se desculpar.

- Eu não estava tentando esconder algo. Só não gosto de falar sobre eles.

- Eu sei. – Ginny acariciou o cabelo dele. – Eles fazem a tia Muriel parecer legal. – Harry riu. – E isso é algo difícil de conseguir.

- Acho que já resolvi o casamento. – Harry disse a Ginny, fazendo-a se sentar em sua cadeira. – Você, eu, seus pais, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Charlie, Percy, Penny, George, Katie, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Neville, Luna, Teddy, Adromeda, Kingsley e Minerva.

- Parece bom. Mas vamos ter que colocar a Tia Muriel. Ou não vamos ouvir o fim disso nunca. Maldita mulher.

- Ótimo. Desde que não tenhamos que falar sobre isso de novo.

- Concordo. Não há uísque de fogo o bastante no Beco Diagonal pra isso.

- Gin?

- Hmmm?

- Eu amo você.

**FIM**


End file.
